Many conventional techniques and apparatuses are known in the art of fishing for catching or capturing fish while in a body of water. For instance, a hook on a fishing line having perhaps bait can be used to snag fish in the water. The hook can be sunk to the bottom with a weight and, if desired, the line can be suspended from a float connected to the fishing line. Another technique for catching fish involves using a net having a mesh smaller than the fish to be captured. Usually, the net is moved through the water and thereby collects the fish in its path.